tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanguinolentas Nobilis
Sanguinolentas Nobilis is a strain of Vampirism found exclusively in Kaniros, it is a new strain created some time in the fourth era and first unleashed many years after the Dragon Crisis. Vampires from this strain are nicknamed Noble Vampires because of their great power. This Particular Strain was created by Xavion. Description Sanguinolentas Nobilis is a powerful strain of Vampirism, extremely rare. Only known of by the god that created it and his subject, the sole individual that carries the disease. People infected by Sanguinolentas Nobilis can be recognized by bright red eyes with dark circles underneath as well as their sharp, fanged teeth. Like all Vampires they can drink a person dry of blood, but they have no need for the blood and most of the time prefer not to. History The creation of Sanguinolentas Nobilis was inspired by Noxiphilic Sanguivoria, a strain of Vampirism that Nelganis Kanir is known to carry, as well as Versipellis Sanguivoria a strain of Vamprism carried by Josiah Alon, both Nemer that have approached Xavion at least once in their lifetime. Neither disease is related to Sanguinolentas Nobilis as there as both different properties and different gods responsible for their creations. Xavion felt intrigued by Vampirism and as a result gathered information on it and created Sanguinolentas Nobilis as his answer to Molag Bal's creation. Powers and Abilities Noble Vampires have many dangerous abilities. And share many abilities with other strains of Vampirism *Biological Immortality - If not killed, a Noble Vampire can live on forever. *Detection - Noble Vampires can detect all movement nearby, even automatons. *Mist Form - Noble Vampires can turn into an invulnerable mist, in this form they regenerate ther Magicka and Stamina *Drain - Like all Vampires, Noble Vampires can drain the blood from their victims. Yet they have no need to. *Manifestation - A power all Noble Vampires carry, they are able to manifest their power into a physical form of their choosing. Once chosen however the shape of their power is permament. Manifesting their power grants acess to the more powerful abilities. **Manifestation Manipulation - After the power has Manifested it can be used to attack with, how this attack works depends on the shape of the Manifestation. **Flight - By manifesting their power it is possible for Noble Vampires to soar through the sky. **Blood Mimicry - Noble Vampires can manipulate their blood into different shapes, and control it from any distance. **Draining Bite - A Noble Vampire can embed a tooth in their opponent's skin which transfers thier magicka to the Vampire, *Physical Abilities - Noble Vampires have a high degree of physical strength, They're incredibly fast, agile and durable. *Regeneration - Noble Vampires are able to instantly heal from almost any wound. *Noble Cloak - Noble Vampires cannot be approached by normal people or non-noble Vampires, without sustaining crippling damage. *Telekinetic Grip - Noble Vampires can grab and choke people or pull them closer. *Paralyze - Noble Vampires may paralyze opponents at will. *Empowered Skills - Noble Vampires receive Bonuses to all their abilities. *Silence - Noble Vampires are hard to detect when they don't want to be detected. *Empowered Illusion - Noble Vampires Illusion spells are tremendously potent. *Servant - Noble Vampires can reanimate a dead body to fight for them. The body usually retians all abilites it had in life. *Sight - Noble Vampires can see in absolute Darkness *Seduction - Noble Vampires may calm a person or creature, they may then also feed on them without trouble. *Shadow Embrace - Noble Vampires can become invisible, for a time. Resistances Noble Vampires have many resistances *Holy items and rituals - No Gods other than Xavion may affect a Noble Vampire. *Poison - Noble Vampires cannot be poisioned by anything *Disease - Noble Vapires are unaffected by plagues and diseases, they are also immune to Lycantrophy and other Vampiric strains. *Paralysis - Noble Vampires cannot be paralyzed *Normal Weapons - Noble Vampires are hard to damage with a Normal weapon. Weaknesses Noble Vampires have few weaknesses only three are known. *Xavion - As their creator Xavion may wipe them out effortlessly. *Beheading - If a Vampire's head is separated fromt he body, both the head and the body will die. *Sunlight - Sunlight might make a Vampire feel slightly uncomfortable. Differences Noble Vampires are different from their weaker Tamrielic counterparts. *Elementals - Noble Vampires are neither resistant nor weak to Fire, Frost, Shock or any of the Elementalist spells. *Aging - Noble Vampires will age until they hit their mid twenties when their body stops aging. *Features - Noble Vampires have no visible features except the bags under their eyes and their fangs. Contraction While none have been turned by the Vampire of Kaniros, it is known how the strain spreads. If a sufficient amount of his bodily fluids, be it saliva, blood or anything else, enters another individual the other will instantaneosuly become a Noble Vampire, normal means of curing diseases, like Potions and Spells, does not affect Sanguinolentas Nobilis. Cures There are no known Cures for Sanguinolentas Nobilis, Trivia *Sanguinolentas Nobilis means "Bloody Noble" and are supposed to be the most powerful pure Vampires. *Noble Vampires don't need blood for any of their abilities, but they may still drain it from any opponent. *Noble Vampires carry almost every resistance of Vampires created from the diseases: Sanguinare Vampiris, Noxiphilic Sanguivoria and Porphyric Hemophilia. *Noble Vampires are assumed to be undead, but it is unknown whether there is any truth to it. *Noble Vampires are based on the Noble Vampires from Blood Lad and carry the same powers *Noble Vampires can use the Vampire lord powers without transformation, and neither can they cannot transform into Vampire lords. *Noble Vampires carry abilites form every known Vampiric strain in Kaniros and Tamriel. *The Nelthar canon is known to have many OP elements, this is one of them. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Diseases Category:Powers and Abilities